Enlazados ( Ranmaru x Yuko)
by Aoi Saki Tsubaki
Summary: Todos los derechos reservados de la obra kakuriyo no yadomeshi a la autora Midori Yuma. El fan fic fue hecho para entretener a los fans. La historia se centra en Yuko Minami, una estudiante universitaria de 22 años que accidentalmente es trasladada al mundo oculto luego de toparse con un ayakashi en un templo abandonado.


**Enlazados ( Ranmaru x Yuko) Cap. 1 : Destino**

Hola! mi nombre es Yuko Minami, universitaria, 22 años me encuentro camino a mi trabajo...

Yuko:- Tokio 9 AM. Todo es un caos aquí, ni pensar en viajar!  
Una vez en la oficina las cosas se ponen tensas Miles de clientes y vendedores enojados, cargas de pedidos, etc. (será por eso que la mortalidad es la tasa más alta aquí?, es broma jaja)  
Me dirijo a la oficina de mi jefe, que me cito allí sí, el pervertido. (Se la pasa todo el día mirando mujeres, algún día se le caerán los ojos y no sé cómo cobra ese ostentoso sueldo -.- espero que su llamada sea por un aumento, me da rechazo entrar pero necesito el dinero)

Yuko:- buenas tardes señor Matsuura, ¿usted me llamo?

Matsuura:- Buenas tardes si la he llamado bella señorita, adelante.

Yuko:- (ay, mierda mejor será retirarme, que injusta la vida del pobre )

Matsuura: El motivo por el que te llame es para informarte que estamos muy contentos contigo y queremos recompensarte por tu esfuerzo con un aumento de sueldo)

Yuko: Muchas gracias jefe (¡oh sí! mangas, ropa, zapatos vengan a mi)

Matsuura: -pero...tenemos una vacante en supervisores de primera línea, cuando me preguntaron quien tenía la capacidad de ocupar tu puesto, pensé en ti  
Acercando su mano a la pierna de Yuko

Yuko: quitando su mano abruptamente  
\- ¡¿qué hace?! Si tengo que ocupar un puesto que sea por mi propio esfuerzo y capacidad, no por pasar por un viejo verde asqueroso  
(Ah sí lo dije qué alivio para mi alma)  
-¡renuncio!

Matsuura:- ¡¿Q-que dijiste?! ¡E-estás despedida!  
Yuko: ¡¿que no escucho?! ¡Dije renuncio! ¡Adiós!  
Tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente.

Yuko:- bueno, tengo bastantes propuestas laborales se me surgieron hace poco así que no me preocupa... ( ¡En realidad sí ! T-T)

-Mejor iré a despejarme y caminare por ese bosque... Lo más lindo de vivir afueras de Tokio es la cantidad de espacio verde que puede contemplar...

-Entraré por aquí... (Después de varias horas) ¡Wau! Es muy bonito este lugar, ¡¿cómo no lo descubrí antes?! Creo que tomaré un descanso camine demasiado y memorice el camino para no perderme!

Cruzando el lago se podía avistar un templo abandonado.

Yuko:- ¡ umm ! ¿Un templo? Qué pena en este lugar tan lindo dejarlo en este estado...es una lástima. Quizá iré a hacer una petición, puede que me ayude a conseguir un buen novio y trabajo Jaja

Después de cruzar el lago, Yuko se encontraba frente a las interminables escaleras del templo

Yuko:- ahora ya veo porque la dejaron en este estado 😅 Bueno ya estoy aquí!

Después de un tiempo...

Yuko: ah~ ¡por los dioses! ¡Estos es demasiado! … Espero que se cumpla la petición sino los demandaré  
\- pero... Que pasó se veía en mal estado de lejos, pero aquí se ve muy bien

Yuko se acerca hacia la entrada principal

\- Bueno haré mi petición: ¿querido dios? Te pido mucha salud y prosperidad para mis amigos...

Voz:- ¿qué más ?

-Ummmm... ¡Un buen trabajo! ¡Y esposo súper buenmozo y en lo posible que tenga una buena posición!

Voz:- ¿Que más?

-Ummmm quizá poder conocer a mi madre y padre...no pido que me quieran simplemente conocerlos será un alivio para mí.

Voz:-¿algo más?

\- (abre los ojos) ¡ah! ¡¿De dónde viene esa voz?! H-hay niebla... ¿Que pasó aquí? Se ve todo en mal estado...  
!ME METI A UN LUGAR EMBRUJADO!

De pronto surge una sombra detrás de ella.

-¡que delicia! ¡Una niña humana! ¡Estoy hambriento!

Yuko:- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡¿Que mierda?!

Yuko comenzó a correr y tomo del suelo un trozo de filo de espada.  
-¡¿quién eres?! Que eres?!

Sombra:- soy un ayakashi que vive en las fronteras de los lugares malditos.

Yuko:- a-ayakashi? ... (Un youkai! Bueno creo que moriré aquí desempleada y solterona )

Sombra:- ¡muere estúpida humana !

Yuko:- ¡ahhhhh corre corre !

Corre Bajando las escaleras rápidamente, intentando cruzar el lago cae en él.

Yuko:- ya es mi fin... Creo que tuve suficientes aventuras. ~se desmaya-

(Abre los los ojos) - ¡¿ahhh dónde estoy?! ¿Porque el suelo refleja el cielo? ¿Acaso estoy muerta? ¿Esto es el cielo?

Mujer- bienvenida.

Yuko:- q-quién eres?! (Es linda pero se ve extraña)

Mujer:- disculpa, mi nombre es Iso.

Yuko: un gusto Iso, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Estoy muerta?

Iso:- yo cuido este lugar, es algo así como una ilusión de este castillo cuando las sirenas aún estaban aquí.

Yuko:-¿castillo? ¿Sirena? Ahhhhh no entiendo nada

Iso:- estás en el mundo oculto, el mundo de los muertos.

Yuko:- ¿entonces estoy súper muerta?

Iso:- no, solo te traje aquí porque tu destino era llegar a este mundo.

Yuko:- ¿pero ... por qué ?

Iso: porque tu hilo rojo está enlazado con el de unos de mis hijos. Es decir, que debían estar juntos pero tú hilo se corto, porque tu destino cambio el día que te abandonaron.  
Apenas Eras una bebé, debías morir en aquel bosque pero alguien te salvó, y como eres "mitad" ayakashi debías "renacer" aquí.

Yuko:- EHHHH?

Continuara…


End file.
